


Keep You Warm

by turtlelikelemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sochi Winter Olympics 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelikelemon/pseuds/turtlelikelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England have made it tradition to give each other their respective country's ceremonial jackets, only this year would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Warm

It had been a tradition now for both nations. It started a few years after the Olympics first started. It all began when America commented to England on how cool the UK athlete's ceremony attires were. It was a time where the two just started dating and England was eager to please the American. And so the next day the brit handed America his very own UK uniform. Seeing the elated expression on America's face was all it took to warm up England during the rest of the winter Olympics. A few days later America did the same and gave England his very own USA uniform, and so the tradition was born and would continue for a long time.

* * *

_Sochi Winter Olympics 2014_

"Here you go Artie!" America said as he handed England the blue cardigan.

"As usual, you went overboard. Look at this! I doubt I could walk outside and not have the other countries laugh at me. There is no way I am wearing this." England shook his head as he handed the jacket back to America.

"But Artie you promised you'd watch the snowboarding finals with me today." America whined and put on his kicked puppy face.

"I did but..."

"Pleeeeease..." America put on a look as if he were about to cry.

"Uuhh... Okay fine, just let me grab my sunglasses."

"YES!"

And so England wore the jacket and as soon as he slipped in his arms he noticed how it smelled like America.  _Hmmm... That's strange. We usually give each other new ones._ England thought and was about to complain but decided against it.  _Well... It's not that bad._ England would never tell America but he actually liked it this way better since it seemed more romantic and well...kind of sweet. He made a mental note to roll in the UK jacket he gave America earlier so it would smell of him too. As they were about to leave the door, England pulled America into a quick kiss and then went on their way.

* * *

Back in their room, America was looking through his suitcase and the closet trying to find a certain shirt with a print 'I'm The Hero!', when he noticed the unused US jacket still covered in plastic. "Oh shit." America whispered to himself. "I think I gave Artie my jacket." He debated on whether he should tell the brit but he decided that a hero wouldn't lie and cover up his mistakes so he went to confront England. When he found him sitting near the coffee table drinking his tea, he started.

"Uuuh... Artie, I made a mistake earlier. I'm really sorry. I should have noticed."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Ummmm... It's... You know the... Umm... Well.." America was kind of scared England would be pissed.

"Well? Come on, out with it."

"Igaveyouthewrongjacket"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I gave you the wrong jacket. What you were wearing earlier was mine." He said finally.

"About bloody time you noticed. I knew all along you git. But I'm not returning it."

America was quite surprised at the brit's reaction. "No, it's okay. I'll give you a new one. My jacket's probably dirty you wouldn't like it. Plus I was eating hamburgers earlier so crumbs might be stuck on it. You wouldn't want that right?" He then started looking around the room to find the US jacket to retrieve it. He really hated looking bad in front of England and letting your boyfriend wear your dirty clothes is just... Well, it's a huge turn off.

When England saw America rummaging through his things, he quickly jumped from his seat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking it back. Like I said, I'll give you a new one."

"No! I told you it's mine now."

Before America could see it, the brit grabbed the US jacket hanging at the back of the door and hugged it tightly. America just looked shocked at how childish England was acting. He walked towards the brit and tugged at the jacket. "Give it to me."

"NO! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!" England shouted as he ran towards the other side of the room still clutching the fabric.

"Why won't you just give it back? It was mine in the first place." He said as he crossed the room.

"Because..." England just couldn't bring himself to admit that he liked being surrounded by the smell of the American.

"BECAUSE... JUST BECAUSE OKAY?" England hugged the jacket even more tightly when America stopped in front of him.

"Okay, okay. Don't shout. I won't take it back anymore but you got to tell me the reason why." America said as he wiped away the brit's tears. Somehow England had started crying and he just didn't know why and it greatly concerned him.

England argued with himself if he should just tell America the reason why or continue to shy away, but since he was a gentleman he thought he other deserved to at least know.

"Well... I ... li... it."

"What?"

"I said I like it oaky. There. Done. Fin." He tried to walk past the American but was stopped.

"But it's dirty and it smells. That's fine with you?" He asked.

England just nodded silently, afraid to say anything that might embarrass him more.

"You like my smell?"

England nodded again and then realized what he had just confirmed with the other and his eyes widened.

"No. I mean like... It's not like that." He tried desperately to reason but the other was already tackling him and they both ended up falling on the bed.

"Ehehehehe... You like my smell. You're so weird." America didn't know why that fact made him happy and giddy but it did.

"It's not like that you git!" England tried to push the other away.

"It totally is Artie. And guess what? I like your smell too!" He said as he placed a kiss on the brit's hair, smelling it at the same time.

"Even though you smell like tea and burned cooking, I like it."

England then proceeded to hit him but was obviously not trying as hard as he should be. His face was a shade of crimson as America whispered in his ear all the things they were going to do that night to keep warm.

And so evening came and both of them didn't even notice that the heater was broken.

 


End file.
